cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
Unit ot16.jpg Darkside Trumpeter.jpg Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Sarael (Character Unit).jpg Stardust Trumpeter EN.jpg Unit_ot02.jpg The Angels (エンジェル Enjeru) are a shared race found in many clans. Angel, angelic or humans with holy angelic powers. Many illustrations have bright impressions, often with a female figure and most of the proper Angels either the dark counter parts or the bright ones appear to be found mostly in the United Sanctuary Nation. They are also found in Dark Zone Nation but in this Nation they are shown as Fallen Angels ''although in the game all the ''Angel Race of creatures are treated the same. List of Angels Angel Feather Trigger *Bouquet Toss Messenger (Draw) *Critical Hit Angel (Critical) *Encourage Celestial, Tamiel (Stand) *Fever Therapy Nurse (Draw) *Happy Bell, Nociel (Stand) *Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza (Critical) *Invert Celestial, Asbeel (Critical) *MRI Angel (Draw) *Nurse of Danger Heart (Critical) *Nurse of Sweet Heart (Heal) *Rampage Cart Angel (Critical) *Recovery Celestial, Ramuel (Heal) *Sunny Smile Angel (Heal) Grade 0 *Black Candle, Azrail *Crimson Heart, Nahas *Cure Drop Angel *First Aid Celestial, Peniel *Hope Child, Turiel *Miracle Feather Nurse *Puncture Celestial, Gadriel *Thermometer Angel Grade 1 *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel *Anesthesia Celestial, Rumael *Battle Cupid, Nociel *Black Call, Nakir *Black Pain, Marut *Black Record, Israfil *Burst Shot, Bethnael *Candlelight Angel *Clutch Rifle Angel *Confidence Celestial, Rumjal *Crimson Mind, Baruch *Drugstore Nurse *Heavenly Injector *Lancet Shooter *Marking Celestial, Arabhaki *Nursing Celestial, Narelle *Order Celestial, Yeqon *Pure Keeper, Requiel *Solid Celestial, Adnar-el *Underlay Celestial, Hesediel Grade 2 *Black Slice, Harut *Candle Celestial, Sariel *Capsule Gift Nurse *Control Celestial, He-el *Core Memory, Armaros *Crimson Drive, Aphrodite *Dosage Celestial, Asmodel *Emergency Celestial, Danielle *Essence Celestial, Becca *Examine Angel *Fate Healer, Ergodiel *Gattling Shot, Barbiel *Holy Zone, Penemue *Iron Heart, Mastema *Love Machine Gun, Nociel *Medical Bomber Nurse *Nurse of Broken Heart *Surgical Celestial, Batariel *Twinkle Knife Angel *Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel Grade 3 *Accident Celestial, Batarel *Black Shiver, Gavrail *Booting Celestial, Sandalphon *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel *Circular Saw, Kiriel *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel *Crimson Impact, Metatron *Crimson Roar, Metatron *Dressing Barrage, Sathariel *Drill Bullet, Geniel *Electrohm, Elia *Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael *Medical Gunner, Hermieres *Operation Celestial, Armen *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel *Pulse Wave, Adriel *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel *Spiral Celestial, Hellm Grade 4 *Holy Celestial, Mikhael *Holy Seraph, Nociel *Holy Seraph, Raphael *Holy Seraph, Raziel *Holy Seraph, Uriel Dark Irregulars Grade 2 *Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqael Genesis Trigger *Regalia of Far-sight, Clear Angel (Critical) *Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel (Draw) Grade 0 *Reflector Angel *Regalia of Prayers, Pray Angel Grade 1 *Existence Angel *Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel *Purification Regalia, Pure Angel *Regalia of Well-wishes, Preach Angel Grade 3 *Angelic Wiseman *Scheduler Angel Grade 4 *Great Angel, Doom Brace Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Angelic Liberator *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter Grade 2 *Liberator, Bagpipe Angel *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter *Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter *Mage of Calamity, Tripp Nova Grappler Grade 1 *Machinery Angel Oracle Think Tank Grade 1 * Handedly Housekeeper Grade 2 *Faithful Angel *Maiden of Libra *Shrewdness Concierge *Sword Dancer Angel Grade 3 *Secretary Angel Royal Paladin Trigger *Encourage Angel (Stand) Grade 0 * Stardust Trumpeter Grade 1 *Seeker, Plume Wall Angel Grade 2 *Star Call Trumpeter *Starlight Violinist Shadow Paladin Trigger *Abyss Freezer (Draw) *Abyss Healer (Heal) *Darkside Trumpeter (Stand) *Freezing Revenger (Draw) *Healing Revenger (Heal) *Revenger, Waking Angel (Stand) *Revenger, Undead Angel (Critical) Grade 1 *Black-winged Swordbreaker *Dark Heart Trumpeter *Decipherer of Prohibited Books *Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter Category:Race Category:Angel Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Royal Paladin Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Clan Category:Angel Feather Category:Nova Grappler Category:Genesis Category:Gold Paladin